CowBoys and Choclate Pudding
by everybodylies26
Summary: Changed my pename from'yobling4eva'. greg needs a new person to love. yobling. nickgreg. reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a little short story that came to me while I was trying to finish my other story. Probably Three chapters long. Enjoy!

"Hey Greg." He didn't hear her because he had his Metallica turned up again. She turned the music down and he turned around to face her.

"Ah. Catherine the love of my life, to what do I owe this pleasure of your presence." He did a mock bow.

"I thought the Sara was the love of your life."

"With Grissom in the way I never really had a chance. You and I on the other hand." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Are a match made in heaven."

"As much as I would love to sit here and have wild sex all day, I need to find Warrick. Have you seen him?" Feeling defeated Greg turned back to his work.

"He's going over some evidence in the layout room."

"Thanks Greg." She was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Can you tell me one thing?"

"Sure."

"What's he got that I don't got?" She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"A size thirteen shoe." She was already down the hallway when Greg yelled "I have a size ten shoe." Catherine didn't hear him but his fellow lab rats and Grissom did.

"That's very nice Greg, now get back to work." He went back into the lab mumbling something about 'wild sex' under his breath.

You know you want to press that button.

Come on press it.

Press it.

Press it.

Press it.

Press it.

Press it.

Press it.

Press it.

Press it.

Press it.

Press it.

Press it.

Press it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Warrick." Catherine found Warrick right where Greg said he would be.

"Hey Cath."

"I've got some news for you."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends. You liked Miami right."

"Yeah." He paused for a moment to think why she would be asking about Miami. Suddenly it came to him. "I thought that case was done and finished. And wasn't it our jurisdiction to begin with."

"Apparently he committed some crimes way before he started the whole Vegas deal and they need us to testify about his other crimes."

"Does that mean I get to see you in bikini again?" Normally she wouldn't let comments like this get to her but with Warrick it was different. She bent down to whisper in his ear.

"If you're lucky maybe less."

"Catherine!" Greg just happened to be walking by and saw her face millimeters away from Warrick's. She gave Greg a hug to show him she was sorry.

"Oh Greg I'm so sorry it just wasn't in the cards."

"My shoe just ain't big enough for you." Warrick looked confused so he mouthed 'shoe" to Catherine and she said never mind.

"Man up Greg there are plenty more fish in the sea."

"Well maybe you're right." Catherine looked relieved.

"Do you know any single people? Guy or girl, I am very open." It was like a light bulb went off in her head. She whispered to Warrick her plan and he turn grinned.

"You like cowboys don't you Greg." Catherine asked.

"Yeah I... Hey are you talking about?" They nodded their heads. "But I thought he was."

"Nope."

"So he's single then."

"Yeah."

"I've always loved that ass in those jeans." Warrick almost let out a laugh but it turned into a cough when Catherine elbowed him in the stomach.

"He also told me personally that he just loves chocolate pudding." Warrick couldn't hold it anymore, he started laughing and as soon as he started so did Catherine.

"What's so funny?" Catherine and Warrick stopped as soon as he entered the room.

"Hey Cowboy, can I go for a ride on your pony?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Gr-Cowboy!" Nick screamed, he turned to face Catherine and Warrick who were laughing like banshees.

"What the hell did you tell him?"

"We uh. Let's go Warrick." Catherine grabbed Warrick's hand and led him out of the room leaving Nick to deal with Greg.

"So." Greg put his arm around Nick." How about you, me and hot tub full of chocolate pudding." He took his arm from around his shoulder.

"Greg I. It's just that. Oh hell Greg I'm not gay."

"It's okay neither am I. Now about that hot tub."

"Listen to me Greg I need you to tell me exactly what they said."

"It's not important right now. What's important is that I just got a shitload of chocolate pudding."

"Let's go." Nick grabbed his hand.

"To the hot tub?" Greg asked seductively and Nick quickly took his hand away.

"No Greg. We need to straighten this whole thing out.


	4. AN

Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't put out another chapter but I have been so busy with school. I'll try to get it out within the week. I have it written out I just need to type it out.

Please leave reviews on how I can improve my work.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry it took so long to get it out. School is a B#$!!

"Do you think he's mad?"

"Nah he'll shake it off."

"No he won't Warrick. Do you remember the time we told everyone he sleeps with a Cabbage Patch Baby."

"That was hilarious. Good times, good times."

"Warrick!" She hit him in the shoulder.

"Cath it'll be fine and besides this is not like you to worry."

"I know it just doesn't seem as funny as it did when I told Greg. Now it just seems mean."

"Whoa did someone put nice juice in your coffee this morning."

"I do care about other's people feelings."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah it is."

"So why don't you care about my feelings Saturday night at eight o'clock."

"Like a date." Warrick nodded his head and Catherine started to blush.

"Why the hell did you tell him I was gay!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh hey Nick." They moved away from each other as if they did something wrong. Nick thought of it as odd but he shook it off so he can deal with the matter at hand.

"I can understand that you guys want to have a good laugh but to tell someone I was gay.That is just wrong."

"Look Nicky I didn't mean for it to be mean or anything like that it just sort of happened."

"Yeah we are really sorry. Catherine even felt bad about it."

"Whoa. What got into you that has you feeling sorry for people." Nick was taken back by the fact Catherine actually felt bad.

"It is that hard to believe that I can care about someone else's feelings other than mine."

"Uh yeah." They all saidin unision.

"Now what are we gonna do about Greg?" Catherine asked.

"This."

Please leave reviews!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: School is a B#&. I am sorry it took so long to get out but here it is. Please leave reviews!!!!

"This." Nick grabbed Greg's face and crashed his lips on Greg's. At first Greg just sat there for about half second before he started kissing nick back. Catherine and nick were just standing there dumfounded. This went on for about five minutes before someone said something.

"Okay nick you can stop now." Catherine was waving her hands around trying to get their attention. "Do something Warrick."

"I am not getting involved this."

"Nick stop sucking the air out of Greg and get back to work." Grissom passed by yet again with a file in his face. Nick gave him little kisses and finally pulled away. Then he left the room with Warrick on his tail. Catherine went to go refill her coffee cup.

"What the hell just happened here?"

"Why don't you tell me Greg? You were the one sucking the air out of each other."

"Hey he kissed me."

"Well isn't that what you wanted."

"Yeah kind of."

"What do you mean weren't you talking about chocolate pudding and horseys."

"I was just pulling his strings like you were."'

"But I didn't mean to it just came out.'

"Yeah Catherine you don't mean to do anything."

"Why it is that nobody thinks I can be nice."

"You are nice you are just a bitch sometimes."

"Greg!"

"Don't shoot the messenger I am just saying what I hear around the lab. But your knight in shining armor is always ready to beat someone down when they disrespect you."

"He does. What else does he say about me."

"He is gonna start saying you unemployed if you don't get back to work."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I never thought that this story would be this long but here we go.

"Hey Nick what was that about?" Warrick finally caught up to Nick in one of the layout rooms.

"Do you have the file on the Sanderson case. Grissom has been bugging me to finish it."

"Don't try and change the subject you kissed Greg." Warrick was practically yelling.

"Will you calm down before the lab rats get a hold of this."

"Greg is a lab rat and you kissed him."

"What the hell is the big deal?"

"Ahhh!" Warrick looked like he was about to pull his hair out. "How long have we been friends and you couldn't tell me you like guys." The last couple words were in a whisper.

"You never asked." Nick said simply as if it didn't bother Warrick.

"It doesn't really matter now so it doesn't so let's drop it."

"No, let's not. What made you think that you couldn't tell me?"

"It's just that." Nick let out a nervous breath. "When I was high school I was dating this guy John. One day I gave him a kiss before class and someone threw a water bottle at us. From then on I was called all types of names."

"Nick."

"No, let me finish. I dated girls also but that didn't matter. But today when Greg was asking me out, I was like fuck it. I pretended not to be gay or bi just to get back at you and Greg. I didn't tell you because I thought you would react the same way. I know now that you wouldn't ever do something like that.

"Nick I would never do anything like that to you or anybody."

"Thanks man." Nick gave Warrick a manly hug.

"Nick stop with all the Public Displays of Affection and get back to work."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get out a chapter but school is being so stupid. I don't have access to a computer at home so I type my stuff and school. They blocked this site and almost every proxy server. I should be able get out a chapter by next week. Once again I am sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what about breakfast?" It was their end of a very surprising and tiring shift but as always Greg was full of energy.

"Sorry but Warrick and I have to go pack for Miami."

"Miami?" Greg and Nick asked with excitement.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We have to testify on a case." Warrick said putting on another shirt.

"Yeah and I was giving Greg CPR earlier."

"It's the truth. Grissom!" Catherine saw him passing by and called him over. Aren't you sending Warrick and me to Miami?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, the guy was killed during a prison fight. Sooo no Miami."

"But I already made no refund reservations at the hottest hotel in Miami." Warrick whined but he stopped when he realized what he said.

"Why would you need to...?" Grissom thought about it for a second.

"You want to get freaky with Catherine!" Greg yelled. Everyone threw their shoes at him

"As long as everyone keeps their public displays of affection out of Ecklie's sight you guys can have a foursome for all I care."

"What's this about foursomes?" Sara walked into the locker room and gave Grissom a quick kiss on the lips. Everyone else's mouth dropped.

"Come on how could you not know or at least expect it." Sara said.

"That violates a whole bunch of ethic codes." Everyone went quiet.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So sorry. As I mentioned before I don't have access to a computer at home. I just didn't have the time to get to a computer because of school and extra cirrucular activities. but i will be at my brother's house all summer so i can update more often.


End file.
